


More Than Enough

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was no love involved, no affection, not even any real toleration."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_grayjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/gifts).



The disused closet, with only a long-forgotten pail and worn mop in one corner to indicate its former purpose, was the perfect location for their trysts. There was no love involved, no affection, not even any real toleration. Instead their encounters reflected a tangle of dislike and lust and domination, a desire that fed on the very fact that neither of them wanted it nor would even acknowledge that desire in words.

The bones of Severus's hand stood out as he gripped the old iron bar set into the wall, doubtless originally meant to hang rags from, but a convenient thing to grab as he fucked Black's arse. Black writhed underneath him, a steady stream of obscenities falling from his handsome pureblood lips as he jerked himself to Severus's rhythm. He wouldn't come until Severus had finished; he could never stay hard while Severus battered into him.

That was all right. Severus liked to watch Black come, see his face twisted in mingled pleasure and disgust at the way he needed this, but with, too, a touch of satisfaction to know that Severus needed it just as badly.

Next time it would be Severus on his knees, gasping, begging Black to fuck him, harder, deeper, faster, until he was raw inside and out.

There was no love between them, Severus reflected as he came with one final savage thrust into Black's body. There didn't need to be. What they had was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> For r_grayjoy, who wanted Severus/Sirius, bones.


End file.
